The disclosure generally relates to formulations including semiconducting polymers. For additional background see commonly owned and assigned, U.S. Pat. No. 7,705,108, to He, M., et al., entitled “FUSED THIOPHENES, METHODS FOR MAKING FUSED THIOPHENES, AND USES THEREOF,” and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/781,291, to He, M., et al., entitled “METHOD OF MAKING AN ORGANIC SEMICONDUCTOR DEVICE,” filed May 17, 2010.